


贺卡

by COSTILLAS



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSTILLAS/pseuds/COSTILLAS
Summary: 莫兰经常需要一点刺激 不然总会忘记自己不只是会做饭的小猫咪
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	贺卡

**Author's Note:**

> 是大腐双莫现代pa，其实更准确是各种的混合

他说，是时候了。  
比平常早三十四分钟，莫兰身旁的被子发出窸窸窣窣的声响，教授翻身起床，他扣衬衫扣子时，没头没尾地对莫兰耳语。  
莫兰绕到他背后帮他系领带，他没有问，心照不宣地领会到又是关于那个咨询侦探的事。  
一般他都会提前半小时起床为教授准备好一切：早餐，衣物，手杖，需要的资料和手提电脑，西服是前一晚熨烫好的，这次他有些猝不及防，教授处理一丝不苟的西装时他随手披了件衬衫去楼下准备早餐。  
在教授慢条斯理吃面包片的时候莫兰漫不经心地问起了今天的计划。是的，他当然知道，打开手机浏览器时漫天飞舞地红心、玫瑰花瓣，实在是老土得令人发指。  
不过他问的也不是关于“情人节”的安排，而是关于“是时候了”的安排。  
莫里亚蒂慢条斯理地捏起餐巾擦拭，“你猜猜？”  
莫兰噎住，不用想也知道是关于那个咨询侦探的，莫里亚蒂这几日似乎一直在暗暗准备着什  
么。具体表现为莫兰工作量莫名其妙不知所以的直线增加和演讲活动的曲线减少。

其实车开到大学时罗曼蒂克的气氛已经满到爆了，一路上歪歪腻腻的年轻情侣让莫兰几乎想直接撞上去。  
唯一的一节课在早上，面对课堂上还不知收敛的情侣，莫兰都黑了脸，没想到莫里亚蒂看起来心情颇不错，按部就班上完了课。  
下课后他靠在讲台上并没有急着走，摆弄着手机不知道是在发消息还是其他，而莫兰用目光扫视着学生留下的贺卡，现在的年轻人为什么要在情人节送自己的中年教授贺卡？  
莫里亚蒂翻看了下贺卡，漫不经心地拾起一张翻看，放进衣袋之前，他看出了莫兰的好奇，迅速地在他眼前晃过一秒。  
大概是张色彩鲜艳漫画，具体内容未知。

“老地方。”莫兰跟着他一路跑到地下停车场，——好吧，又是特拉法加广场*。  
莫里亚蒂照常去买面包糠，而莫兰去买咖啡，他当然看不见一个小信封也被递到了莫里亚蒂手里。  
今天天太阴沉，雾蒙蒙，似乎回到几世纪前的伦敦，鸽子和游人都不多，莫兰兴致恹恹，在心里用靶子瞄准那些长翅膀的寄生虫。莫里亚蒂倒是依旧不见厌烦。  
大概又是“教授式”的一天。  
角落巷子里钻出一个女孩，抱着大捆玫瑰花束。莫里亚蒂扬起下巴指指女孩的方向。见莫兰走来小姑娘感觉热情地迎上去，夹着法语的蹩脚英语推销着这些香艳又庸俗的物什。  
莫兰的目光在半空中打转，他掏出几枚硬币，女孩挑出鲜嫩的几支递给他，盛开得最好、最鲜红的一朵被不慎折断，女孩上前，耳尖通红，她大胆地把花别在莫兰的大衣扣眼上。  
这时他的手机一声振动。  
甚至不需要过多的思考，他伸手到内袋，触到的当然不是手机。  
女孩还来不及看清他掏出的东西就被一颗子弹穿过，她倒在小巷杂乱的植物里，玫瑰和血散落一地。  
消音处理过的枪没有引来任何注意。他转过身看清百米外的教授眯起眼睛，目光和他汇合。  
“她是谁？”他将花束递给教授，后者并没有接过。“贝克街小分队的一员罢了。”他只把莫兰衣襟上的玫瑰取下，用皮鞋尖碾碎直到可怜的花瓣和尘土融为一体。  
莫兰只好认命地单膝跪下用手帕为他把鞋尖擦拭干净。  
莫里亚蒂盯着他的后脑勺，摘下唯一沾上血迹的花瓣放进信封。

后来当莫里亚蒂掏出两张歌剧票时，莫兰几乎已经猜到就是那出他几乎从来没完整看过的《唐璜》。  
他走入剧院之后或之前，总是会出各种各样被设计好的状况打乱他的观看——谈不上观赏，儿时再多的熏陶也无法让他爱上这玩意儿。  
他随着教授走入包厢，接过教授的大衣和围巾，负手站在他身侧。  
乐声响起，教授指节随着节奏打着拍子，莫兰则望着自己的鞋尖神游。  
又是一阵手机振动打破了他的无聊，是一个熟络的武器制造商，他现在最趁手的重型机枪之一就出自他的手下。  
原来他和情人在对面的包厢，刚巧看见他，邀他去谈一谈今年的武器合作。莫兰抬头，果然对面一高大的男人在向他挥手。  
莫里亚蒂头都不回，只摆摆手示意允许。  
在歌剧院里处处不便，莫兰和武器商干脆在空荡荡的通道里谈话。双方都不是很健谈的人，三言两语关键部分就得以确认。离结束还早，莫兰点着一根烟听着他介绍今年的情况。其实毫无意外，和教授预测的八九不离十。  
后来还是武器商的情人打来电话，问他是不是打算和自己最大的客户度过今晚，他尴尬地笑笑，莫兰刚抽完一根烟，跟着他悠闲地踱步回去。  
有时候预感和直觉是一回事——在昏暗走廊众多的女士香水味里莫兰发现一丝异样。像是鸦片的味道，加上烟草——是那个咨询侦探最爱的那种，还有不太常见的一种玫瑰，这种奇异混合味道的特调香水他只见一个人用过。  
倒戈后的艾琳艾德勒。  
他迅速地下楼，从普通观众入场的通道口望去视野是最辽阔的。当他不费余力地看见穿着晚礼服的女人的时候突然意识到——她根本不是问题的关键。  
也就是说还有一个人。  
他快步回到包厢，几乎还没有完全站稳，熟悉的子弹划破空气的感觉突兀袭来。  
他按倒教授，子弹贴着他的肩头留下一道血痕。教授的背部落在他的手臂上，其实柔软的地摊缓冲效果已经足够了。  
歌剧院一片骚乱，群众四处所鸟兽散。在莫兰伸出手扶他之前，莫里亚蒂利落地起身，快步下楼，在路过熟悉的红发女郎时把一只信封塞在她的大衣侧袋中。  
“转告福尔摩斯，谢谢他的好意。”  
在驱车回去的路上莫兰才发现教授甚至没有忘记拿上围巾和大衣。

按部就班，莫兰在一楼的浴室简单的淋浴而教授在主卧的配套豪华浴室享受他的按摩浴缸。  
但一反常态的是今天教授先莫兰一步坐在床上看书。  
灯光昏暗，教授戴着金边眼镜专注地凝视着手中莫兰从来看不懂的内容。  
更加不寻常的是——他身旁的被子鼓起一个依稀是成年男性的形状。  
莫兰下意识地打算抱着衣物去侧卧睡，在战争应激障碍减轻之前，他一直睡那。教授注意到动静抬眼看着他。  
“过来。”  
莫兰突然被自己一瞬间的愚蠢想法笑到，他掀开被子。是一堆斑斓的兽皮，他感受到那美妙的触感时已经可以确认是货真价实的虎皮。  
“奖励你今天的勇敢行径。”  
而一把枪隐藏在柔软的皮质之间，是一把订制的  
上手颇有分量却轻巧，金属光泽如某种兽瞳，扳机侧面刻有花体的“M”。  
“奖励时间。”

莫兰跪在柔软的地摊上，只穿一件衬衫，教授坐在他身前。  
细皮鞭从他的下颌线开始，沿着大动脉向下，在肩胛处的伤疤处停下。  
“说说看？”  
教授似乎挺喜欢这种训狗似的推理小游戏。他托着下巴好整似暇地观察沿着他下巴滑下的汗珠。  
“你早就知道剧院里会发生的事。”  
“哦？”  
“枪是你早上在我准备早餐的时候塞进去的。”  
皮鞭的尖端触到了他锁骨凹陷处，教授稍微加上点力道，是种带着酥麻和瘙痒的痛感。  
“不错。”  
“和那个卖花的女孩有关？”  
莫里亚蒂另一只手在莫兰的脑后狎昵地抚摸，他的发质很硬，依旧是军队习惯的平头，短短的发茬让教授很不满意，经常暗示他也许可以试着让头发长长一点，莫兰少有的我行我素地去理完发回来，然后乖乖被他折腾，带着惩罚的意味。  
“如果你没有杀掉她，她的伙伴今晚就会告诉艾德勒小姐和那个冒失的抢手他们想知道的事情，然后会在他急功近利开枪的二十分钟之前离开。”  
“所以你知道今天会有人开枪？”  
莫里亚蒂不难发现前上校的下颌骨微微颤动他气得咬紧牙。  
“你最近闲得快去打鸽子了吧？偶尔小小的奖励一下也无妨。”  
鞭子继续往下行进，在乳头处挑弄，莫兰多少有点绷不住，大腿根肌肉绷得更紧。  
“关键是什么？福尔摩斯？”  
他抬眼望着莫里亚蒂这个角度的他像是某种大型犬类。  
“继续。”  
他停下动作，用目光去把他仅存的羞耻心撕扯殆尽。  
莫兰慢慢脱下仅剩的白衬衫，触及背后的淤青，他早已习惯这种痛楚，一声不吭。  
“是情人节的整蛊卡片？曾经中学里总有无聊的的人爱好这玩意。”  
“而福尔摩斯就是这样的人。”  
“难道你不是？”这句话莫兰放低了声音，闪躲目光，谁想到神枪手上校会像做错事的小动物一样顶撞自己的上司。  
莫里亚蒂微微抬起下巴示意莫兰上前。  
鞭子在腹股沟处打转，另一只手在淤青处按压，听到莫兰吃痛的闷哼才停手。他掏出一张卡片，上面的墨迹新鲜，随意勾勒出的图案是一只猎犬围着穿皮鞋的腿打转。  
莫兰牙咬的更紧，莫里亚蒂撬开他的牙关，手指灵活地玩弄他的舌头。  
柔韧的鞭子抽上莫兰挺立的性器，他终于得到了翻身上床的指令。

后半夜，他收到了莫里亚蒂转载的帖子：是一张泛黄的贺卡，莫兰一眼就看出可能真的是博物馆中十九世纪的遗留品。上面是一个夸张化的高大女人在训斥一个鼠目寸头，畏畏缩缩的男人。配字“感谢您的情人节贺卡。”署名是*Sherry Vernet。

**Author's Note:**

> *19世纪的英国，一种情人节卡片却是用来捉弄和骚扰他人的。教授给福尔摩斯的贺卡是内涵他惧内  
> *英国的一个鸽子很多的广场  
> *绿字的研究里福尔摩斯的假名


End file.
